


Salute

by tgposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ComputerGeek!Scott, CrimeFighter!Lydia, Evil!Malia, F/M, Sidekick!Stiles, evil!Deaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgposey/pseuds/tgposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin, normal high school student by day, super kick ass crime fighting girl by night. Also known as the one where the Teen Wolf characters are turned into crime fighters and evil villains and Lydia and Stiles are the the TW versions of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking forever to write some more, I’ve been rewatching Teen Wolf as well as enjoying my break off of school but now that I’m back I’ve decided to write more. This idea came to me when I was looking up some childhood shows and went “oh shit”. So this is pretty much my first fic instead of one shot, enjoy!!

“Bye, honey, have a great day at school,” Lydia’s mom called out as she watched her daughter grabbed her books from the kitchen table along with her purse and keys, getting ready to face a new day. The woman wasn’t sure how her daughter always looked so refresh and got so much sleep on a normal night, between school, field hockey practice and being out all night with “that overly protective” best friend of hers Stiles, she just didn’t understand it.

“Thanks, Mom, practice is cancelled tonight but Stiles and I have to hit the library for our physics exam.” She called out as she was already halfway out the door. The truth was Lydia wasn’t too sure either since she usually woke up drooling all over her textbooks with her phone alarm ringing obnoxiously, but her mom didn’t really know that when she came home from hanging out with Stiles, right after she went to bed Lydia was sneaking back out of the house – with good reason too.

“Morning sunshine,” Stiles said as Lydia opened the door to his jeep, sliding herself and her backpack into it with a yawn as she instinctively held her hand out for the boy to hand her the coffee he had bought both of them.

“Morning,” she mumbled with a half yawn before taking a sip of her coffee. Perfect, he always knew how to make it.

“Are we going to talk about what happened last night?”

“Can we wait until I’m at least halfway done with my coffee?”

“Lydia, you have between now and when we get to school to be halfway done because I can’t wait until the last class of the day to talk.”

The redhead rolled her eyes and took another sip before staring out of the window as they drove, reflecting back on the events from the nights before.

_“Are you sure this is safe?” Stiles asked as he jogged after the girl who was staring up at the building in front of her. “I mean we’ve met Dr. Deaton before and he’s…mean, he’s just plain mean Lyds.”_

_Lydia turned to her friend and frowned, shaking her head trying to hold back a smile as she knew this was usually how missions like this happened. Scott called Lydia about a mission, Lydia called Stiles, Stiles complained the whole time and said that there was no way that this time they’d beat him or Malia, and then they did. Like. Clockwork._

_“Stiles, your job is easy, you need to get past Deaton and just plug the USB into the port. Scott enscribed the code into it and once it’s in the machine will shut down.” Lydia said as it’s the easiest thing in the world, Stiles on the other hand had his mouth opened and his eyes giving her the ‘are you serious’ look._

_“You mean the **hardest** part of this whole mission?” Stiles called out as the girl walked away trying to find a way into the building. “Also, you’d think with the amount of times we’ve broken into this place we’d know every entrance.”_

_“Scott says our usually places are heavily guarded, which means there’s only one other way in,” she said as she stopped at the fire escape and turned to the boy. “Up.”_

_“What do you mean by up? Like isn’t there another way?” Stiles asked as he was facing away from the girl, trying his best to find any **other** way in, he sure hoped. But, when he turned back around the girl was already on the third set of steps._

_“C’mon, we don’t have all night.” Stiles groaned and headed up after the girl, arriving onto the breezy roof a few moments after the redhead did, breathing heavily as he put his hands on his sides. “I think I’m just going to sit up here for a little while, go on without me.”_

_Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed the boys hand, pulling him along with her to the roof top door, unlocking it and letting it flip open to see the ladder going down._

_“Be as quiet as possible, which means get your wheezing out of the way now.”_

_“I’ll let you know me and my wheezing are highly offended.”_

_“Good, that was the point.” She gave him a small wink before climbing down the steps her feet hitting the floor which she would assume would be the top floor of the building, feeling Stiles’ presence as he stepped down with her. “We need to get to the computer room and fast.” She whispered as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and used it as a light to guide them to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. The door cracked up and Lydia looked around making sure the area was safe for the two of them to cross._

_It didn’t take long for the two to get down into the floor that Dr. Deaton was on, hiding by the wall near the glass doors so that they wouldn’t be seen, but it was when her phone started ringing loudly that she was worried. Taking it out of her pocket she saw it was Scott and closed it – he was probably just checking up on what happened._

_“Who was it?”_

_“Just Scott, listen I’m going to go in and try to distract them as best as I can. Count to fifty and then come in behind me. Got it?” Stiles nodded his head and the girl stood up, putting up her defensive state before walking into the room, pushing past the glass doors and catching the attention of everyone._

_“Well…well…well…it’s nice to see you’ve finally decided to join us, Lydia.” The menacing voice of Deaton travelled as he pushed past his line of body guards and stood in front of the girl. “Looks like you’re a little too late, you see Ms. Martin –.” Before he could finish Malia, his sidekick, grabbed Lydia and twisted her arms, holding her back and causing Lydia to call out in pain. “without anyone here to **save** you, you won’t be able to stop this destruction. It’ll start with our very own President and then it’ll go from each country killing each leader in charge until the whole world fears **me**.” Deaton walked up to the girl, taking her face in his hand as she kept struggling, pushing in her cheeks together, a tight smirk on her face. “And there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” He said before letting her face go._

_Lydia had noticed that Stiles had somehow already made it towards the computer and let out a sigh of relief before speaking up. “Deaton you just forgot one little thing.”_

_“Oh? And what is that?”_

_“I don’t **need** saving.” Lydia spat, flipping Malia over at the same moment that Stiles put the USB into the computer. Malia let out grunt of hurt before jumping back on her feet, charging back over at the girl. Lydia was blocking the punches and kicks as best as she could, she knew that if the content didn’t load soon enough then she’d have a bigger pill to swallow other than Malia.It was as in an instant she could hear Deaton screaming in anger and watched as Stiles ran towards her, letting Lydia get in one last kick to hold off the girl before Stiles hooked their arms together and they ran out of the building. _

_Mission Accomplished._

_Or so they thought._

“Can you explain it to me one more time because I’m not really sure what you mean,” Stiles said as he leaned against the locker next to Lydia’s as she began gathering the books.

“The USB that you put into the system didn’t destroy it like it was supposed to, it was supposed to wipe out the memory and shut down the system permanently and that would be the end of it. Instead, it put a freeze on the computer for twenty-four hours which means we have to go back there tonight but at this point Deaton might have figured it out and figured out how to recode everything.”

_ “It’s Scott again” Lydia said as the two were now in Stiles’ Jeep and her phone was ringing. “Hey, Scott, we just got out.” She was slightly out of breath as she spoke. _

_ “What? No, Lydia, you have to go back.” Scott’s voice sounded serious and the girl sat up straight. _

_ “What? I can’t. What’s wrong?” _

_ “It’s not going to work, the code is wrong it’s only going to put a hold on it until tomorrow.” _

_ “We’ll go right after school, Scott, but not tonight, especially when he has no idea and his security will be even tighter as he tries to figure it out.” _

_ “You better hope he doesn’t.” Click. Silence. _

“So what do we do?”

Lydia stopped as she closed her locker, staring up at the boy in front of her.

“I don’t know.”


End file.
